


Sleep Stealer

by Markov_Debris



Series: Awaiting Universe [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: A|ngst, Depression, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Spoilers for Pirates of Penzance, Spoilers for Series, minor original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: A sleepless night for Tosh begins an investigation into the insomnia that’s hitting areas Cardiff and causing deaths.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for the Myfanwy's Nest competition as a short story which I later expanded after a suggestion from one of the readers. I have decided to include it in my Awakening Universe Series. This story does include extracts from the Pirates of Penzance by Gilbert and Sullivan.

Toshiko Sato was unable to keep her eyes open any more.  She knew her current work was important but she was starting to get a little fuzzy as to why.

She could no longer keep her body upright and she could feel herself falling forward.  Something stopped her before she hit the keys of her keyboard but her eyes didn’t even have the will power to open and see why.

The technical genius was fast asleep before she felt herself lifted up by strong arms, carried to the tatty couch and wrapped in a blanket.  A hand from those arms stroked a lock of hair out of the way before telling the others to try and be quiet.

Tosh woke up feeling highly embarrassed after four hours.  Fortunately Jack appeared to be the only one left in the Hub.

“All night party?” Jack asked with a grin as he handed her a surprisingly decent cup of tea.

“I couldn’t sleep.  I tried but it was as if I couldn’t stop thinking about my rift calculations.  That’s why I came in early today.

“I thought as I wasn’t doing any sleeping at home I might as well come here to work.  Of course I got here and I immediately began to feel exhausted,” Tosh explained.

“Well you didn’t get any of Ianto’s magic coffee this morning,” Jack joked but there was sadness in his eyes.

The Welshman had been on suspension for three weeks now.  Every day they seemed to discover new problems that Ianto normally just smoothed away so they never noticed.

“He’s who you were expecting this morning,” Tosh stated.

When she’d come in early and was surprised when Jack raced out of his office to see her.  He tried to hide it well but Tosh was familiar enough with being the wrong person to appear to know he was disappointed.

“I’ve really got some serious caffeine dependency issues,” Jack replied.

It was a lie but she let it pass.  He may have been a bit disappointed that she was the wrong person but she forgave him as he’d been eager to accept the substitution.

Tosh imagined that Ianto had always come in early to get his chores done and tend Lisa.  Keeping Jack company before the others arrived was something the Captain clearly missed, probably the reason he felt so betrayed.

“Where are the others?” she asked wanting to know when the humiliating torment would begin.

“They’re out getting us lunch.  I told them you spent all night working on some important rift calculations and hadn’t gone to bed.  Well they both left earlier than you last night and arrived later so they won’t know,” Jack promised.

“Thank you,” she told him gratefully.

“Well as long as there is no trouble I suggest you go home early tonight and try to catch up on your sleep,” Jack said rising from where he had crouched beside him.

“I will,” she promised.

 

It was a thankfully quiet day and although Owen did snark about her sleeping on the job a few glares from Jack made him back down.  Still she was exhausted when she left and decided an early night was perfect.

She had a hot bath with ylang ylang and geranium scented oils that made her relax.  She then had a hot chocolate and read a chick lit book she always denied owning before settling in her bed.

Only nothing happened.  She just lay there with nothing to think about.  She was tired, every muscle whimpered to her that they wanted sleep but it just wasn’t happening.

After a couple of frustrating hours Tosh decided to get some outside help.  The local supermarket chemist was open for the same twenty-four hours as the store and much closer than Owen or the Hub.

She waited in what seemed like a remarkably long queue.  This area was normally deserted whenever she had visited this late before.

Her Torchwood instincts prickling she began to listen in to the conversations around her.  After the first one they were tingling with danger warnings.

Everyone in this queue hadn’t slept the previous night.  Some had managed to sleep during the day but others hadn’t.

They were all tired and were hoping to get some sedatives to get them to sleep.  A few mentioned that they had already tried when they couldn’t sleep during the day and wanted to try something stronger.

Tosh left her queue and headed to the Hub calling Jack on the way.  She knew it was a little crazy sounding but the Captain never dismissed anything without a little investigation.

By the time she arrived Jack was already checking the sales figures of sedative and sleep aids and there was a huge increase in a five mile area which Tosh’s house rested in.  The Captain said that he had prepared a bed in the medical bay for her and that he wanted her to try and rest.

Toshiko protested naturally.  If there was a problem she wanted to help.  So the Captain pointed out that this was helping, if she could fall asleep here then that confirmed it was something to do with that area of the city.

The huge yawn she responded with told her that while her mind said no, her body said yes.  Jack had done his best to give her some privacy and make it seem less like a place for sick people.

She was asleep within minutes of curling the bed clothes around her.  When she woke in the morning Jack had news, journalistic news that confirmed that Cardiff was currently suffering from insomnia in certain areas, the area around where she lived.


	2. Chapter Two

The corpse of Trevor Stephens was an unusual one for Torchwood.  He was completely human and there was nothing about him that suggested he had been attacked or possessed by an alien.

There was just the fact that he was a healthy man in his mid-forties who had died of no apparent cause.  Unless you counted the fact that he’d recently joined Tosh on a list of Cardiff’s insomniac population.

There was something about him though that made Jack itch.  He didn’t have to see the body to know something was wrong with it.

If the strange insomnia led to death then Jack was going to know it.  He was not going to risk Toshiko becoming victim number anything.

“My tests show evidence of sleep deprivation,” Owen snarked unhelpfully.

“Anything else?” Jack growled.

“Yeah, there’s a strange energy reading.  Definitely something we haven’t seen before.  It isn’t inside him but it’s coming off of him like radiation,” Owen said smugly.

“Is it dangerous?” Gwen asked in alarm.

Owen gave her a look that said he wouldn’t be prancing around without a radiation suit if it was.

“It isn’t causing any tissue damage and I think it’s dissipating.  There was a momentary flare on our biometric sensors when I sawed into his skull though,” Owen said after a stern look from the Captain.

“Can we do a city wide sweep for it, see it its hovering like a cloud,” Jack asked Tosh.

“Like a cloud?” Owen said sceptically.

“The reports we have suggest that only certain areas of Cardiff aren’t getting any sleep.  That means whatever is causing this is fixed over a certain area,” Jack explained.

“I checked there are no readings matching those Owen got from the Stephens anywhere in the city,” Tosh reported sadly.

“Maybe the energy is created when the victim dies,” Gwen suggested.

“Or the energy is stored inside their minds and it is released through them in death.  It is entirely possible that the insomnia has nothing to do with Stephens’ death,” Owen said.

“Or the insomnia is the catalyst for the energy to be created,” Tosh added.

“And we can’t tell yet which theory is right,” Jack growled in frustration and wished for a cup of Ianto’s coffee.  “Owen go through the records and see if we’ve encountered anything that causes sleep deprivation in its victims and what was done to combat it.  I understand that conventional sedatives are not helping any of the good citizens of Cardiff sleep see if you can find anything that might help.

“Tosh go through Stephens’ computer and employment records.  See if you can find anything that could confirm that he was recently the host of an interplanetary guest.

“Gwen we’re going look at his house then interview the neighbours and co-workers.  Maybe they noticed something strange about his behaviour recently,” Jack ordered.

Jack and Gwen interviewed the neighbours first.  They were not much help as they were all suffering from sleep deprivation.

The search of Stephens’ house was also fruitless.  There was nothing alien or out of place and they searched thoroughly.

There was however faint traces on the energy Owen had found.  It was concentrated most in the bedroom and lounge but those were two of the places you most expected to find someone who couldn’t sleep.

They planted sensors around the flat to take more readings during the night.  It felt a little pointless but worth a try.

The office wasn’t much more helpful.  They found traces of the energy around the cubical where he worked and again it was fading.

They split up to interview his co-workers.  They were a mix of tired people who lived near Stephens’ and were exhausted and those who commuted from further away and were fresh.

After a couple of hours they met up by the SUV to go over what they had been told.

“Well?” Jack asked.

“Those that haven’t slept are next to useless and those that have aren’t much better.  They all knew he hadn’t been sleeping.

“Apparently Stephens’ had been a little reckless with his finances recently and they put the insomnia down to money worries.  Apart from that and not sleeping there was nothing unusual in his behaviour at all,” Gwen said.

“Yeah same here,” Jack said a little disappointed.

“Excuse me Captain Harkness?” A quiet voice called from a few feet away.

The voice belonged to a man in his mid-forty’s, dark but balding hair with a round face.  The accent confirmed he was English.

“It’s Kevin yes,” Jack said flashing the man a brilliant encouraging smile.

“Yes,” he replied nervously.  “You asked if we remembered anything unusual about Trevor’s behaviour.  Well I don’t think this is really relevant but you said even the smallest detail.”

“That’s right anything,” Jack confirmed.

“Well yesterday he was humming Gilbert and Sullivan,” Kevin said nervously.

“Excuse me?” Jack asked politely.

“He was humming ‘With Cat-Like Tread, Upon Our Prey We Steal’ from The Pirates of Penzance.  The song the pirates sing as they are sneaking up on General Stanley’s house in search of revenge,” Gwen looked at him blankly while Jack tried to keep his face neutral.

“It goes ‘With cat like tread upon our prey we steal...’” Kevin began to sing.

“I don’t understand what’s unusual about him humming?” Gwen asked deliberately interrupting the song.

“Well Trevor was an absolute music philistine.  There were three indie bands in the nineties that he followed religiously and nothing else.

“Besides I was so surprised to hear him humming G & S I asked him about it.  He denied doing it and said he had never heard the song before,” Kevin replied scowling at Gwen’s sceptical look.

“Well you’re right Kevin I’m not sure how much that will help us but you never know.  Thanks,” Jack said with a polite smile.

“No problem,” the balding man replied and hurried back inside.

“It isn’t going to be of any use at all,” Gwen pointed out.

“If what Kevin says is true that Stephens’ was humming a song he had never heard before.  Owen said the energy wasn’t in his body but more likely in his brain.

“That means whatever this alien is it was in his mind and it taught him a new song,” Jack said in his ominous, mysterious tone.

“Or Stephens’ was tone death and actually trying to hum something else.  Besides if Stephens’ hasn’t ever heard the Pirates of Penzance before what chance does an alien have of hearing it first.  It’s not as though it’s in the current top twenty,” Gwen pointed out.

Jack sighed.  “Let’s get back to the Hub and see what the others have found.”


	3. Chapter Three

“What’s this?” Jack demanded staring at the folders Ianto had just placed on his desk labelled ‘Gavin Taylor (Insomnia Alien - Probably First Victim)’ and ‘Insomnia Alien – Potential Third Victims’. 

He regretted his demand immediately as he watched Ianto’s shoulders stiffened and sighed knowing his tone had been a little too harsh.

It was just that the investigation had been going nowhere.

The night they began their investigation into Stephens’ death, Jack insisted that Tosh stay at the Hub.  Owen’s test showed only a residual amount of the energy in the technical genius and that was fading fast.

That night Tosh had a good night’s sleep and so did everyone else who’d been affected by the Insomnia.

For a whole day the Torchwood team let themselves hope that Stephens’ death meant the end, especially with the Rift spewing out more dangerous problems.

It was not to be, a different area of Cardiff was now affected by insomnia and they were too busy to spare Owen so that he could test the population.

It made Jack feel helpless and frustrated so when he saw the titles he unintentionally snapped and Ianto.

 _Some first day back_ , Jack thought to himself, _and I’d really been looking forward to today_.

The start of Ianto’s suspension had been fraught with Jack’s concern and attempts to redress the accusation that he didn’t care, leading to misunderstandings on both sides.

Finally the Welshman had snapped and they talked about what it was Jack really wanted from him.

After that Jack knew to leave him alone, Ianto had a lot of things to work out and didn’t need the boss who had threatened to kill him, who had killed the illusion that he could get Lisa back, interfering.

And Jack had missed him.

It surprised how much he’d gotten used to the Welshman being there, to talking to him about business or old times.  He hadn’t realised how lonely he was until these past few weeks.

“Sir?” Ianto asked as he turned to face the Captain.  His eyes darted to the cut on Jack’s lip then down to the folders on the desk.

 _And I really haven’t made the welcoming impression I wanted_ , Jack thought trying not to sigh again.

The cut was the result of a fight with Weevil he had in the early hours of the morning and was his only injury.

Jack had no intention of playing the hero this morning, Ianto knew how fake that was, but he hadn’t intended to appear like a violent scoundrel either.

Then just as he was trying to decide where in the Hub he should be when Ianto arrived, Gwen turned up first.

Jack had wondered why she was there?  Circumstance had made Gwen less of a friend to Ianto than the others.

She was also bound to realised that a man as ignored and hidden as Ianto had been would see only a fraud if Gwen tried to be friends now.

He had decided that she was there to chaperone him, the vulnerability Ianto induced in him had made him angry in a way that she had never seen, she wanted to make sure the two of them would be alright.

Gwen’s arrival had thrown any words he was contemplating out of the window.  Instead Ianto was greeted with a nod before getting back to work.

It was all the Welshman needed, perhaps all the Welshman would accept.  As Gwen had left his side, Ianto finished cleaning up and headed towards the Tourist Office.  Jack felt a pang of disappointment as an illusion shattered.

Despite everything he’d been hoping things would go back to the way they were before.  Ianto being a presence around the Hub before the others, taking care of things, staying late and keeping him company.

Even if both men were willing to bury the hatchet that couldn’t happen, he couldn’t let Ianto stay invisible, he hoped he wasn’t that cruel.

“Talk me through these, starting with this one,” Jack ordered handing the Welshman back the file labelled ‘Gavin Taylor (Insomnia Alien - Probably First Victim)’.

“I think that the most significant thing mentioned in the team’s reports on Mr. Stephens’ death was the fact that he was humming a song from the Pirates of Penzance that he’d never learnt.

“It suggests that either the alien came from a planet where Gilbert and Sullivan is known or Stephens is the alien’s second victim.

“So I researched the deaths for the two weeks before Tosh reported being unable to sleep and cross referenced them with reports about sleep disorders and Gilbert and Sullivan,” Ianto began carefully choosing his words.

“And you came up with this guy?” Jack asked surprised.

“Actually there were seventeen matches including six pensioners who were killed on their way back from seeing HMS Pinafore in Bristol when their driver fell asleep at the wheel and a man murdered by his neighbour because he played Gilbert and Sullivan loudly, late at night preventing the neighbour from sleeping.  He said he got the most peaceful night’s sleep of his life,” Ianto said, wonder in his voice that someone could relax so deeply after perpetrating such violence.

“That means there’s ten left what made you choose Gavin Taylor?  We couldn’t find any evidence of insomnia prior to when Toshiko reported it and how did you come up with this list, the area of insomnia is so vast.” Jack rattled off because he resented the implication that the others had been idol while Ianto was away.

“Well there wasn’t a large area of insomnia in Mr. Taylor’s case, there wouldn’t be. Taylor was recently unemployed and a compulsive gambler, heavily in debt, four days before Tosh couldn’t sleep the lone shark he was indebted to accepted his house as repayment.

“He’d alienated his friends years ago and when the lone shark kicked him out of his home, he went to ground on an industrial estate miles from anything residential.

“There were reports of unexplained, prolonged insomnia but the distance between them meant they were dismissed when the actually formed a rough circle around where Mr. Taylor was found,” Ianto replied looking Jack in the eye.

There was a touch of hurt in Ianto’s voice as though Jack had accused him of making the files up on a whim.  The immortal regretted being so defensive, research was one of the things the Welshman excelled at and he’d come off as distrusting.

“And the Gilbert and Sullivan connection?” Jack asked gently hoping Ianto would hear the apology in his voice.

“Mr. Taylor’s only passion other than gambling was membership of his local operatic society, they’re going to perform Pirates of Penzance, he was going to be a pirate,” Ianto replied his voice full of sympathy for the victim.

“And these potential third victims?”

“Tosh could sleep here but not at her home which is within a few miles of Mr. Stephens’ house.  The other victims who worked close to where he worked were the ones who didn’t fall asleep later.

“I altered the parameters of the monitoring programmes to factor in the next victim commuting to work.  That list is of those people who haven’t slept night or day since Mr. Stephens’ died and who live and work in area affected by insomnia.”

“I think it’s time for you to debrief the others,” Jack said getting up.

Ianto looked startled as Jack went to the door and yelled for a team meeting


	4. Chapter Four

Captain Jack Harkness admitted afterwards that he felt a little guilty about throwing Ianto into a team briefing on his first day back.

The young man had hastily made copies of his files for the others as well as coffees before they were ready to sit around the table.

Jack was fairly sure that if Ianto had his way it would have been him giving this briefing and answering the questions.  The Welshman stood at the front wondering why the earth was refusing to swallow him.

Despite the slight twinge of guilt Jack was determined not to let Ianto wriggle out of this.

Jack had been surprised that when he’d talked to each member of the team they had understood Ianto’s motives regarding Lisa and were okay with having him back.

It relieved his mind but he felt that they needed the same reminder he had this morning, they were taking Ianto back but things had to change, for all of them.

That meant the Welshman could not be allowed to hide in the shadows, not of his own free will and not of the team’s intent.

They also had to remember exactly how brilliant Ianto was, they’d given up trying to find a potential first victim and hadn’t thought of checking to see if the wave of insomnia moved with its third.

So Jack made Ianto stand at the head of the table and explain to them exactly what he had told the Captain in his office.  The only piece of interference on his part was making sure the others didn't ask any questions until the end.

He was pleasantly surprised when holding this briefing, seeing the others listening and checking the files for more details emboldened Ianto.

“I think we should contact the police and liaise with them,” the Welshman said once he finished his conclusion.

“Why?” Owen asked with the arrogance of a man who hated asking for help.

“While only two people have died so far they weren’t the only one suffering from insomnia.  People get irritable when they lose sleep so there is potential for a wave of violence.

“The driver of that bus load of pensioners wasn’t related to this case but he proves that when you’re tired you have more accidents which means there will be an increase in calls to the emergency services,” Ianto looked at them briefly then.

Jack could tell he was testing their reactions, he wanted to know their reactions to the plight of victims of an un-Torchwood related tragedy.

He felt relieve when he checked his team’s faces himself and saw sympathy there, even Owen’s face softened a little as he acknowledged the truth of the Welshman’s words.

Jack felt himself relax at Ianto’s nod to himself, they’d passed the test.

“If we liaise with the police there is a chance that they may be able to narrow things down.  So far we’re relying on internet comments, the police are on the streets they have a feel for the people on their beat and know and can probably tell when something is wrong,” Ianto continued.

 “He’s right about that,” Gwen commented from experience.  “If this thing is homing in on one person at a time they will be able to help us spot the pattern easier from the streets than we will with second hand data.”

“Okay Gwen liaise with the police in this one, tell them we’re looking for...” Jack began.

“A virus,” Owen supplied. “Tell them there’s a virus going around that induces insomnia, it’s mostly harmless, apart from the potential for violence and accidents as a result of the insomnia Ianto mentioned, but it can occasionally be fatal.

“I will liaise with staff of St Helens, get your plod friends to suggest to anyone in areas with high insomnia levels to go to the hospital to get checked out.  I can then scan for the energy.

“I suggest you tell the plods that if the people in their community fall asleep later then their body is already fighting the virus, only those who stay awake during the day as well should come for treatment.”

“That way the victims can come to us,” Owen said rather pleased.

“Will the Doctors at the hospital believe you?” Gwen asked in disbelief.

“Well they’ll be able to tell that it probably isn’t a virus but they will know that something isn’t right.  This kind of insomnia isn’t natural and their priority will be the care of their patients,” Owen replied.

“Perhaps we should set up a private care facility somewhere more remote that St. Helen’s.  If our next victim does go there they can’t stay or none of the other patients will be able to sleep,” Toshiko pointed out.

“Ianto look into finding and equipping somewhere suitable,” Jack ordered and the Welshman nodded.

“What about media coverage?” Ianto asked quietly.

“If word gets out there could be mass panic, hopefully the alien will avoid journalists,” Jack replied making all but Ianto smile.

“If either the police or the management at St Helen’s think it’s worth releasing the story we will, until then we’ll try and keep it quiet,” Jack added looking and the Welshman who nodded in acceptance.

The immortal looked around his team to see if there was anything else.  He was about to dismiss them when Owen said.

“You know there’s something that’s been bothering me.  Tosh could you bring up a map of the city and highlight the insomnia areas for Stephens, Taylor and the new one.”

The technical genius consulted Ianto’s file then brought the map up on the screen as requested.

“There in completely different parts of the city,” Gwen pointed out the obvious.

“We went over the last few days of Stephens’ life quite thoroughly.  We checked that none of his acquaintances, close or casual, were suffering from insomnia and we checked his movements on the day we think the alien got him because we thought he was the first victim and we wanted to know where the alien arrived.

“Ianto’s file says Taylor died on his industrial estate and there is no way that Stephens went anywhere near there.  I’m not saying that makes you wrong mate, on the contrary I have a bad feeling that when we find victim number three he won’t have been anywhere near Stephens,” Owen said ominously.

“So you’re saying you think the victims are completely random,” Gwen stated.

“There might be some factor that only the alien knows but it’s a frightening thought.”

“Okay Owen and Gwen you deal with St Helen’s and the Police, Ianto sort out that private facility, we can borrow doctors and nurses, then you can all help Tosh and me, there are nearly a hundred names on this list we’re going to try and cross some off,” Jack said dismissing them.

The others filed out leaving Ianto behind to clean up.  Jack waited until they were heading downstairs before turning to the Welshman.

“That was good work,” Jack said before following the others out.

He didn’t have the heart to tell the young man that whatever they did they would probably be too late.


	5. Chapter Five

Gwen Cooper looked down at the body of Dafydd Lloyd and felt regret that they hadn’t been able to save him.

He looked so peaceful as though he had just slipped into sleep and decided not to wake up again.  Gwen couldn’t decide if being in his seventies made that better or worse.

“Yeah I think it’s safe to say he’s another victim of our Insomnia Alien.  I’d like to examine him, see if we can learn anything more about this thing before it strikes again,” Owen pronounced solemnly.

Gwen was grateful that the medic didn’t gloat about being right. 

Dafydd Lloyd had broken his hip the day before Stephens’ died and been cooped up in his house ever since, there was no possibility of contact between them.

“He’s on Ianto’s list,” Jack said quietly making Gwen look at him.

She could tell the immortal was regretting telling the Archivist that they had failed.  It really wasn’t what Ianto needed as soon as he returned to Torchwood after Lisa.

Gwen knew she would have to keep an eye on her youngest colleague, make sure he didn’t take the news too badly.

The Ex-PC had always prided herself on her people skills, on being able to get on with almost anyone but with Ianto Jones she had failed.   The worst thing was knowing it was because she hadn’t tried.

As soon as she begun working for Torchwood she recognised Ianto as a calm steady presence she would need to counteract the craziness, and that included her other colleagues.

He was like one of those sergeants who knew everything and what they didn’t know they could find out.

When the lies came out she knew she didn't feel as hurt and betrayed as the others but she had felt shocked.  That calm presence, something she had relied on had been ripped from her and she didn’t know how it happened.

The power of Ianto’s love for Lisa made it easy to forgive him, especially as some of the guilt for what happened belonged to the rest of them.

Gwen was too scared to even contemplate what she would do if anything happened to Rhys but she doubted she would play by the rules either.

She had wanted to try and make a mends this morning, once she was sure Jack was really okay with having Ianto back, Gwen psyched herself up to speak to him when he delivered the morning coffee.

If she was truthful with herself it wasn’t the grief deadened eyes that stopped her, it was the touch of disappointment and wariness.

Gwen had had her chance to make a friend of him before his life went to hell and she hadn’t.  Now Ianto didn’t trust her, didn’t trust any of them, not even Jack, with any form of friendship.

That hurt her realising that, so she just thanked him for the coffee and let him go.

Gwen resigned herself to becoming Ianto’s work colleague.  If they got a good working relationship then perhaps there was a chance for friendship to build.

“Toshiko is there any next of kin?” Jack asked interrupting Gwen’s melancholy.

“His twin brother Hayden lives next door and they have a sister in Australia,” the technical genius replied tilting her head to the right and Jack groaned.

“Gwen go and interview the brother, see if you can find out anything,” Jack ordered dismissing her.

Gwen nodded glad to be doing something useful and headed towards where Tosh had indicated the brother lived.

The door opened before Gwen had a chance to knock.  A man almost identical to the corpse she had been studying peered at her making her almost gasp.

Hayden had put on more weight than his brother and his eyes had that haunting tiredness of one of the insomnia alien’s casualties.

“I saw you with the police.  I don’t know what you’re doing crawling over my brother’s house, he looked quite peaceful when I saw him unless you suspect foul play,” Hayden Lloyd said suspiciously.

“Not that kind of foul play, tell me was your brother having trouble sleeping?” Gwen asked trying to reassure and calm.

“Who hasn’t,” he replied and opened to door to let her in.

It surprised her a little that the hall wasn’t identical to Dafydd Lloyd’s one next door.  Hayden’s house was a little more cluttered and the wall paper looked much more old fashioned than his twin’s.

“I’ll make us some tea,” he said leaving her in the lounge while he headed for the kitchen.

Gwen heard someone singing on the kitchen radio as she did a circuit of the room; there were ornaments and pictures everywhere.  Hayden was a collector of memories and she examined the photos watching the twins grow and change with their sister.

Hayden Lloyd brought in a tea tray with a plate of biscuits and motioned for Gwen to sit.  She did as he requested and waited for him to speak.

“Dafydd was always so active and full of life.  He used to walk two miles to go to the shops every week, did both our gardens, he dragged us dancing every week, he even kept up with the DIY until the arthritis began to get too much.

“When he broke his hip he changed, it was as though all the life went out of him.  He hated being cooped up but it wasn’t driving him crazy it made him depressed,” Hayden said thoughtfully.

“He really wasn’t himself when I went to see him yesterday.  He was being a miserable git but he wouldn’t stop humming some damn tune and now I can’t get it out of my head,” he said apologetically and Gwen smiled sympathetically.

“It’s funny you should mention his not being able to sleep.  We’ve always been pretty light barely needing four hours though I haven’t slept at all since the accident out of worry.

“The doctor gave Dafydd pain killers, said they were strong and likely to knock him out.  Yet I saw him take them but I swear he hadn’t slept a wink,” Hayden’s voice had a touch of defensive anger.

“We aren’t sure what it is but there have been a lot of people suddenly suffering from insomnia.  Most recover but unfortunately some don’t,” Gwen replied as gently as possible.

Hayden Lloyd nodded wearily and sat back to sip his tea.  He closed his eyes and began to hum gently to himself, smiling occasionally as he thought about happier times.

Gwen left as quickly as she could feeling very out of place.  Being an only child she found it difficult to imagine what it would be like to lose a brother, let alone a twin.

She would always regret leaving Hayden Lloyd to grieve in peace.


	6. Chapter Six

“Hey Glad, I really didn’t want to leave you a video message but I can’t get hold of you, I guess it’s your Sue’s time.  I hope you have a huge celebration, that’s what Daf would have wanted.

“I will try calling you again in an hour and if I can’t reach you I’ll send this message,” on the screen Hayden Lloyd paused and looked to his left where there was an empty space.

“Daf’s gone.  You know he hasn’t been the same since he broke his hip and how he won’t have a chance to become himself again but he went peacefully.

“I miss him Glad, I miss him so much I don’t know what to do with myself.  I haven’t been able to sleep, just like him.

“Glad...” Hayden stopped and turned around.

“Who’s there?” he called.

“Why are you singing that bloody song, do you know how annoying that is.  Daf was singing it yesterday...

“It was you wasn’t it.  I’ve been around long enough to know about things like you, that was no bloody virus it was you that killed him, killed Daf,” Hayden said angrily getting up from the chair and taking a swing at something that wasn’t there.

“You what?” he asked after taking a few more swings.

“That sounds wonderful. I’m not whole without him.  You do... yes,” Hayden replied smiling, his face becoming serene before he collapsed on the floor.

Tosh turned the video off.

“The message is for his sister Gladys Tompkins.  She was evacuated to Australia during the second world was and stayed.

“She was blinded in a car accident thirty years ago so her brothers always used to send her video messages.  She has a husband and three children the youngest, Susan went into labour an hour before Hayden found his brothers body.

“There were complications and Hayden died before she gave birth to a baby girl,” Ianto said sadly.

“Tosh edit the tape and give it back to the police, make it look like there was an intruder, he smashed up his house enough to make it look like someone got in, they can pass the tape to the sister,” Jack ordered getting a nod of approval from Gwen.

“It wasn’t the radio he was singing that song to himself and he hummed it during the interview, he said that his brother had been singing it all day and it got stuck in his head,” Gwen said her voice full of regret.

“There wasn’t enough time for you to realise before.  Normally days pass before this alien kills his victim and this is the first time it’s killed someone whose had direct contact with the previous victim,” Toshiko said reassuringly.

“I wonder if it’s because they were twins,” Owen said to himself ignoring Gwen’s self recrimination.

“Genetically speaking both men were identical, it would have been easier for the alien to get used to him.  Also I know they were very different men but there had to be some similarities making Hayden an easy mind to occupy.”

A slight movement drew Jack’s attention to Ianto.

The Welshman had a slight frown on his face as Owen’s comments sparked an idea.  Before Jack could ask him though, Gwen spoke drawing the attention of both men to her.

“You know I don’t even know what this bloody song sounds like.  I’ve only heard a couple of partial renditions.”

The looks exchanged between Toshiko and Owen told Jack that neither of them had listened to it either.

“I’ll bring it up,” Tosh stated turning to the computer.

“With Cat-Like Tread

Upon our prey we steal

In silence dread

Our cautious way we feel

No sound at all

We never speak a word

A fly's foot-fall

Would be distinctly heard

 ** _Tarantara, Tarantara_**.”

 

The team exchanged looks as the words seemed to be frighteningly appropriate for an alien that killed people after stealing their sleep.

So stealthily the pirate creeps

While all the household soundly sleeps

 

Come friends, who plough the sea

 

Jack couldn’t help chuckling as the whole team except Ianto jumped at the sudden change in pitch and tempo, despite the song’s intro.

 

Truce to navigation

Take another station

Let's vary piracy

With a little burglary

 

He felt his curiosity being peaked, Ianto didn’t strike him as being a Gilbert and Sullivan fan.  Of course Jack wasn’t really certain these days that he knew the Welshman at all.

 _However one thing you do know about Ianto is that he doesn’t like gaps in his knowledge.  I bet as soon as he believed there to be a significance to the song he listened to it_ , Jack thought with self reproach.

“That’s what Hayden Lloyd was humming,” Gwen pronounced as the song ended.

“Okay so Hayden’s victim number four and we have to begin our search again. 

“I’ve written a new programme that monitors the CCTV in residential areas, it’s focusing on the buildings, looking for movement and activity inside.

“If the programme can detect abnormal activity, whole areas where people are restless at night we can add that to the on-line search data, perhaps we can narrow the area down quicker,” Tosh suggested.

“All this waiting is so frustrating.  The energy signal is to faint outside of our victim’s skull, our equipment can’t detect it unless we drive around and we can’t cover all of Cardiff,” Owen grumbled.

“I know it’s frustrating but all we can do is try and narrow our search parameters, figure out a way of finding our victim quicker.

“Hopefully you’re right and the fact that Hayden was Dafydd’s twin was the reason he only lasted a day.  That means we have about three days to find our next victim.

“Ianto, Tosh work your magic I want a list of potential victims for us to check on my desk before lunchtime. 

“Gwen, Owen, we are then going to start picking potential victims at random and do what tests we can until we narrow the search even further.

“Right now that’s all we can do until we find a live victim, if we can do that then hopefully we have a chance to save them and stop this thing,” Jack said looking each of them in the eye.

It didn’t seem like enough and they all knew it but there was nothing more that could be done.

In the end Toshiko’s programme and Ianto’s search engines weren’t necessary.  Just as they were handing over their list, the next victim contacted Torchwood.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Police Constable James Williamson had been a colleague of Gwen’s from before she joined Torchwood. 

They were the same age and he was good looking with his brown hair and deep brown eyes.  He had always been friendly and approachable to both victims and witnesses.

She had last seen him at Trevor Stephens’ crime scene, of course then he hadn’t look so tired.

PC Williamson had not been able to sleep the previous night and contacted Gwen after Andy Davison pointed out that he was humming ‘With Cat-Like Tread, Upon Our Prey We Steal’ from the Pirates of Penzance.

Gwen felt a stab of pride when James told Jack bluntly that the force knew the virus story was a cover for something else but they went along with it because the insomnia epidemic was serious.

He also knew that those marked to die sung that song from the Pirates of Penzance.  That’s why he contacted Gwen.

When she informed Jack he hesitated only to look at the list Ianto had provided.  Then he ordered Owen to go with her to the hospital and run the tests he needed, confirming to Gwen that James’ name was on the list.

They’d gone to St Helens at first to run some tests using their equipment.  Owen explained to James that they couldn’t stay at the hospital; the other patients would not be able to sleep while he was there.

As soon as he had finished running the tests they transported PC Williamson to a house a few miles outside of Cardiff.  Ianto had equipped it with as much monitoring and testing equipment as he could.

Gwen could see that James was relieved as they left the city.  She knew he would hate the idea that he was causing others to suffer.

PC Williamson settled into lying awake in the bed surrounded by monitors and Gwen sat beside him.  Ianto had organised books and a television to occupy them while they waited for the test results.

After an hour Owen signalled for Gwen to come to him.

“He’s right, the alien’s energy signature is strong and all over him.  I don’t think this is a physical alien, more likely one that lives in an energy state.  I’m guessing that it feeds off some sort of energy emitted by the brain when it’s tired.

“It’s altering his brain wave patterns and ours, it’s blocking our ability to switch off and rest.  We wouldn’t even be able to enter a meditative state.”

“What can we do?” Gwen asked.

“We’ll try drugs and then other methods of inducing sleep.  If that doesn’t work then maybe tomorrow we can talk to this alien about what he’s doing,” Owen suggested with a shrug.

Gwen didn’t feel at all happy with that but she didn’t know anything that would help.  She went back to stay with her friend until he insisted that she leave and get some sleep.

She felt guilty about going but did as he asked.  Gwen lay awake for an hour before tiredness won.

The next day PC Williamson was displaying all the classic sleep deprivation signs.  He was dizzy, depressed, hyperactive, forgetful and irritable. 

Gwen sat with him as he progressed from humming Gilbert and Sullivan to entering what the Doctors called the hallucinating stage.

Listening to his half of the conversation Gwen suddenly she knew he wasn’t hallucinating at all, he was speaking to the alien.

“James love what does it want?” she asked.

“It knows how hurt I am,” he replied in a frightened whisper.

“Hurt?” Gwen asked.

“I didn’t want to tell you but Meg lost the baby.  She’s blaming me and threw me out.  I’ve been trying not to show it but I’m devastated, we’ve been trying for so long and I love her so much,” James said tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I thought if I didn’t think about it, it wouldn’t be true.”

Suddenly Gwen realised what a façade he had put in place.  She would never have guessed how unhappy he was and felt slightly betrayed.

“Meg’s grieving James, her body’s full of hormones that aren’t normally there so she’s lashing out.  She will calm down and want you back,” Gwen tried to reassure him.

“I waited outside after she threw me out.  She went off to a bar and hooked up with some guy, went to his place.

“She knew I was following her, she wanted to hurt me.  She’s not my Meg anymore,” James answered before turning to the space on the other side of the bed from where Gwen sat.

Suddenly there was a smile on James’ face.

“James?” Gwen asked cautiously aware of a change in the beeping of the monitors and Owen slipping in the room.

“It said I don’t need to live with my pain anymore.  It can give me peace and contentment.  No more pain or anxiety,” James said quietly.

“It can’t offer you peace James.  It only brings death.  Give her time James, Meg will repent what she’s done and ask you to forgive her.  Or you can find someone else you’re a great catch,” Gwen said hoping to sound optimistic and appealing.

“And when your ‘someone else’ loses a child because of me, when she leaves me and hurts me because of it I’ll just be feeling this pain again.

“You always try to find the good in people Gwen.  You can’t see that while I appear so nice and happy there must be a darkness in me causing these bad things to happen,” James replied philosophically.

“That’s rubbish.  The only darkness in you is that thing twisting your mind making you believe untrue things,” Gwen snapped angrily.

“Ah you’re too good to be a proper copper.  I’m glad to have a friend to see me off.”

“No don’t go, stay,” Gwen pleaded tears falling from her eyes.

James though didn’t answer.  He closed his eyes and a smile spread across his face.  The heart monitor suddenly changed registering no heartbeat at all.

Owen pushed passed her and began to pump James’ heart.  Other doctors and nurses gathered around him trying to revive him but after a while they nodded to each other and left.

“I’m sorry Gwen,” Owen said when they were alone.

Tears turned into violent sobs and he put his arms around her while she wept for her friend.  James had been a good man and hadn’t deserved to die because of the alien and hadn’t deserved what his wife had done to him.

Realising she would need to be informed made Gwen cry harder.  She couldn’t understand how Meg could have cheated on James.

After a minute she became aware that she was holding onto Owen.  Treacherously her mind brought back the memories of the last time they were this close; she had been lying on top of him in an autopsy draw while the cyber remnants of Ianto’s girlfriend stalked them.

Gwen started to pull away and Owen gently cupped her cheek.  Then she was kissing him with the same passion, the same emotion as she had that night when death was so near to them.

It was only when she felt something hard pressed into her leg and felt a thrill of excitement running through her that she pulled away and slapped him hard.

“A good man’s just died that was totally inappropriate,” Gwen scolded Owen guiltily, grabbing her handbag and stalking out.

It wasn’t until Gwen was nearly home that she realised she hadn’t told Owen not to touch her again.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Gwen lay on her side staring at the clock.

When she’d gotten home Rhys had greeted her with a warm smile and a fabulous meal.  He noticed instantly that something was up and she told him about James Williamson’s death.

He was sympathetic and caring and wonderful to her.  He delayed dinner so that she could have a bath and offered his shoulder to cry on if she needed it.

Gwen could tell that he hadn’t expected her to be feeling horny. 

She wondered of cuddle on the sofa and an early night should have been called for.  It certainly seemed to be what Rhys was expecting after dinner.

Instead as soon as his arms were around her Gwen found herself kissing him, caressing him.  While Rhys was confused he let her needs silence him, he didn’t refused her and met all her demands as best he could.

Only afterwards she turned away ashamed and it wasn’t Rhys’ fault.

All through their lovemaking treacherous images of Owen kept entering into her mind.

She couldn’t stop imagining his scrawny body on top of her, driving hard into her in a way Rhys wouldn’t.  Her boyfriend was well aware that he was a big man and as such that made him very gentle. 

Gwen knew she was no delicate flower but the fact that her boyfriend brought gentility into her life was one of the reasons she loved him. 

It was something she needed after what she saw on the streets both on the force and with Torchwood.

Yet tonight it wasn’t what she wanted what she needed.

Gwen had never asked him to be rough with her before and she could tell he was feeling guilty for giving her what she asked.

She was the one who deserved to feel guilty.  Guilty for using Rhys, guilty for kissing Owen, desiring Owen and guilty because she knew she shouldn’t have wanted sex after a friend had just died.

Gwen was very much aware that Rhys was lying awake next to her.

She knew she should say something, ease his mind, tell him that he had done exactly what she needed but she couldn’t. 

Gwen knew Rhys had sensed her disappointment.

Another guilty hour of silent misery passed with neither of them speaking and neither of them going to sleep.

Finally Gwen had had enough, she knew she was at fault and she hated the fact that she was making Rhys suffer with her.  She turned around to face her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry.  I’ve never had a colleague die on me, not while I was there and it made me angry and I took it out on you, I’m sorry,” Gwen told him.

“That’s alright love,” Rhys replied in a tone that suggested he was still hurt but putting that aside for her.  “Were you very close?”

“He was a mate, I never went on patrol with him but we chatted in the canteen and squad room.  We sometimes worked on the same team for ops.

“After I changed jobs we sort of drifted,” Gwen said feeling guilty for that too.

“So he wasn’t part of your special ops team?”

“No he had an accident that involved a case of mine.  I sat with him in the hospital while he gave his statement, held his hand while he died,” Gwen replied slightly distracted.

In her mind she started trying to think of all the things she could have said to James to make him stay.  All the things she could have accused the alien of to get her friend to distrust it.

Only now her thoughts didn’t lead to crying on Owen’s shoulder, remembering his arms around her body and the kiss.

Gwen didn’t realise she was crying again until Rhys’ strong arms pulled her to him.  Guiltily she knew only half the tears were for James, the other half were guilt and relief over what Owen had made her feel.

They talked a little more and Gwen felt at peace, wrapped in the comfort Rhys offered.  She felt a surge of love overwhelm her and they made love, slowly and passionately.

All thoughts of Owen were banished this time.  Gwen reassured herself that hard meaningless sex had no power over her compared with the love Rhys offered.

They held each other afterwards, both feeling tired but neither felt sleepy.  Holding and being held by Rhys was a wonderful, safe, place that banished all thoughts of Torchwood.

When Gwen realised it was 8 a.m. she got up and got ready for work.  Part of her wanted to stay but, remembering that the threat was still out there, she made the decision to go.

It wasn’t until Gwen arrived at work that her new good mood was destroyed.

“Why are you humming that?” Tosh asked a look of surprise on her face.

“What?” Gwen asked startled.

“You’re humming _the song_ ,” Tosh said getting up from her computer.

Gwen felt herself go cold as she realised the technical genius was right, she hadn’t even noticed.

“Tosh, I didn’t sleep last night and nor did Rhys.  I was upset about James and we had a slight disagreement and I was worrying and we didn’t sleep,” Gwen told her panic rising in her.

The other woman raised a hand to calm her and pulled out her mobile.  She called Owen and ordered him to get into the Hub quickly.

Gwen felt dizzy as Tosh helped her into a seat.  All she could think was that she might be next.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Owen looked down at Gwen while she slept and admired her beauty.

 _Well she is beautiful except earlier when she was panicking,_ Owen thought with a wicked smile.

By the time he arrived at the Hub that morning Gwen was fully convinced that she was the insomnia alien’s next victim.  Half of what she was saying didn’t make sense and if the danger hadn’t been so serious then it would have been very funny.

When he agreed to examine and test her Gwen was still agitated.  Owen had given her something to calm her and she fell asleep twenty minutes later.

They had moved her to the medical bay and Owen had now returned because he was expecting her to wake up soon.

Half an hour later Gwen did just that.

“So I’m not next,” she said a few minutes after waking.

“You’ve been within its field of influence but no you’re not inhabited by the Insomnia Alien,” Owen told her gently.

“Rhys,” she said beginning to panic again and Owen pushed her back onto the bed.

“Ianto went around to your flat using the ‘man to read the electricity meter’ routine.  When he didn't get an answer he broke in and found Rhys asleep on the couch.

“He smelt or heard something in the kitchen and turned your rings off, then left,” Owen said gently and Gwen sighed in relief.

For a moment a spike of jealousy ran through him.  Owen couldn’t help thinking of Katie and the happy home life he had lost, then he let it pass.

“Besides neither of you fit Ianto’s new profile,” Owen said cheerfully as he got up and walked towards the door.

“What new profile,” she called after him as he walked out.

Gwen caught up with him a few minutes later and asked the same question.

“Our favourite coffee maker has been mulling over what could be attracting our insomnia alien other than general maleness.  He has tenuous put forward the suggestion that it is attracted to extreme low emotions like deep depression and grief,” he replied.

Gwen’s brow furrowed, she wore a puzzled look on her face as she tried to remember the victims and the circumstances under which they might meet Ianto’s new criteria.

He led her to her desk where she had photos and mini profiles sticking up like you would have on a police station investigation board.

“Gavin Taylor as you know had just lost his home and everything he possessed because of his gambling debts and was living on the streets.  Dafydd Lloyd has just lost his mobility and Hayden Lloyd had just lost Dafydd,” Owen began.

“I know about James too so what about Trevor Stephens, our second victim, why did you skip him?” Gwen asked forcefully.

Owen knew she was still hurt about her friend’s death but he couldn’t help smiling as he remembered last night’s kiss and he feel of her body against his.

Gwen glared at him as if to say she knew exactly what he was thinking and that if he didn’t stop she would shoot him.  Between her grief, anger and recent sleep deprivation Owen decided it was wise not to try her patience too far.

“Your report mentioned money worries and he was trying to get more money but Ianto couldn’t find any evidence that he was in debt.  It turns out however that Stephens was seeing a high class rent-boy three times a week,” Owen said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ianto found him and interviewed him; on the night Stephens got possessed he proposed to his Rent-boy and was duly turned down. 

“Ianto believes that Stephens had just decided that he needed more money to become more appealing but that was on his last day after three days without sleep,” Owen said sadly.

“Ianto interviewed a rent boy,” Gwen said shocked.

“You know you sounded almost exactly like Jack, the same mix of concerned protectiveness and jealous possessiveness,” Owen told her and walked away grinning as she wondered what that meant.

It amused the medic to wonder if she was thinking about Jack’s jealous possessiveness, or her own at the thought of the Welshman entering traditional police territory, which Gwen thought was hers to deal with.

It was truth Jack’s reaction was almost identical when Ianto told him his new theory.

“You interviewed a rent boy.”

“Yes sir I believed he had relevant information so I went to see him.”

“At his... place?” Jack demanded to know.

Owen was sure there had been more that a little jealousy in the Captain’s voice.  Whether it was Jack still had thing about Ianto, despite the Lisa incident, or if it was because he wasn’t invited to come along, the Medic couldn’t tell.

What was stronger was the protectiveness in his stance; like Gwen, the Captain believed there were dangers on the streets and he wanted the Welshman safely away from them.

“No we went to a coffee bar near where he works which serves acceptable coffee,” Ianto replied.

That made Owen smile.

The medic wasn’t sure if it was the suits or the fact that the Welshman was always tidying up and so precise but Owen had Ianto pegged and being slightly prudish.

Yet there they were discussing the fact that he interviewed a rent boy and it was the quality of the coffee that made him disdainful not the other’s life choices.

When no reply was forthcoming from Jack, Ianto had dismissed himself giving the Captain a copy the interview tape and transcript.

Jack moved to listen to the recordings so quickly that he didn't notice Owen staying to listen too. 

At the end of the conversation the Rent Boy asked if Ianto wanted anything else in what was obviously his business voice. 

Ianto politely declined but both listeners were left with the impression that if the Welshman ever changed his mind it would be on the house.

Owen could tell that did not sit too well with Jack but it wasn’t really his business so he could do nothing about it. 

Besides the Welshman hadn’t shown any signs of coming out of his grief any time soon, that seemed to mean Ianto was plunging himself into his work rather than having a string of one night stands like Owen had.

“So what now?” Gwen asked dismissing Jack’s concerns about Ianto’s choice of interviewee as being normal for a boss.

“Same as last time only there are less people on the list,” Owen replied as he saw Jack emerge from his office with said item in his hands.

Gwen followed him as they headed for the SUV.  Once there Jack looked her over to see if she was alright and waited for a nod from Owen before getting in.

The list was a lot shorter than it had been in the past and that filled all three of them with the hope that maybe they would find victim number six.

When they got to the area where they believed their next victim worked Jack gave them each pages of the list.

“Okay Gwen I’m sure Owen’s told you about Ianto’s new theory.  It’s difficult to measure someone’s happiness levels so he’s priorities those who are most obviously at risk.

“Now Tosh has been working on these hand held detectors to increase their range; there will still be a constant background level of this alien’s energy areas that have been affected by it but they should spike sooner when we get close to the victim or where he’s been staying,” Jack told them and handed them both modified PDA’s.

“Let’s find our man,” Jack ordered.

Owen looked at the first name and address on the list and headed off, hopeful that they would soon find the next victim.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Jack growled in frustration as he looked at the new list of addresses where victim number six, who they were fairly sure was Martyn Evans, might be.

It was typical he thought, just as they had figured out a way to find the Insomnia alien’s victims much quicker, victim number six had to frustrate them by becoming illusive.

They had been full of hope until the evening of the first day of their hunt; Ianto’s list had included home as well as work addresses for their sixth victim and when five o’clock came around they grabbed a meal before heading to the area where they believed their victim lived.

At ten o’clock Owen discovered that their search was futile.  He woke up one man who berated him knocking on his door just when he had finally managed to get some sleep.

The medic apologised and updated Jack and Gwen on the situation.  They met up and waited another hour watching everything become quiet.

Jack then sent Gwen home.  She had already refused an offer to stay at Torchwood because she didn't want Rhys suffer from insomnia alone.

Now he sent her back to see if her boyfriend had fallen asleep.  When Gwen reported that he had Jack ordered her to stay with him and get to sleep herself.

He had wondered if they were already too late.  If the next victim was already dead and the alien had moved on.

Owen pointed out that it was entirely possible that their new victim had been kicked or thrown out of their house like the first and was living in a hotel or with a friend.

He returned to the Hub, Jack updated Tosh and Ianto on what had happened.  He ordered them to set up new the parameters to search for where their victim was spending the night.

Jack had to admit they did a good job.  They used CCTV to eliminate most of the names on the list, those who returned home obviously weren’t their victim.

Finding his new location was more difficult.  In the morning they had a new area of insomnia to cover but this time, Ianto based his list on an internet search for those in the new area who mentioned having guests to stay.

Jack had hoped that their earlier list of work locations was still useful until Ianto pointed out that today was Saturday, very few people would be going to work.

He, Owen and Gwen checked addresses out but gave up as the first the people on the list were sleeping, that meant their victim had gone somewhere for the day.

They returned during the afternoon but were still not getting any luck.  They eliminated a few more potential victims but by the evening people were falling asleep which meant their victim had gone somewhere else for the night.

Gwen went back to her place again and around midnight she reported back that Rhys was asleep so their victim hadn’t gone back home.

By the morning they eliminated all but three names.  Jack and Owen found two of the men on the list and confirmed that they had slept the previous night.

That just left one, Martyn Evans.

Evans had had a row with his girlfriend of three years and she’d kicked him out.  He’d been staying with friends, a different one all three nights.

The Torchwood team immediately began to contact all Martyn’s friends and acquaintances but none of them had seen or heard from him since he left that morning.

During the past few days he’d been seen withdrawing a lot of money from his joint account and transferring a lot more into his sole account.

Ianto did a search of all the hotels but none of them had a recent booking in the name of Martyn Evans.

The list Jack was staring at now was of those hotels that accepted cash, false names and wouldn’t ask too many questions.  It was a surprisingly long list.

 Jack had a bad feeling that it wasn’t going to help.  Victims of this alien usually only lasted three nights and Evans was past that.

He wanted a coffee before he started checking out the hotels.  The Captain looked out of his office but he couldn’t see the Welshman anywhere which was odd because according to his watch his rich dark caffeine ambrosia was three minutes overdue.

Jack headed up to the kitchen and found Ianto there staring into space.

“Ianto,” he said gently and the Welshman started violently.

The young man looked pale, paler than normal, and he was shaking slightly and he tried and failed to compose his expression.

“Ianto what’s wrong,” Jack asked with concern.

He could see the Welshman’s automatic response was to deny anything was wrong but Jack stepped closer intimidatingly to let Ianto know he wasn’t going to accept a brush off.

“I just had a call my niece is in hospital,” Ianto told quietly.

“Go,” Jack said.

“What?”

“Go be with your sister.”

“But...”

“Go,” Jack reiterated gently but with no more arguments.

Ianto nodded and headed for the locker room.

Jack went straight back to his office and located the hospital where Mica Davies had been admitted.  He wrote down the details.

He emerged from his office just as Ianto was leaving and gave the young man a nod to confirm his approval.  Jack reached Owen just as he noticed.

“Owen,” Jack said before the medic could voice any objections.

“Before you go home tonight could you check on this patient and do anything we can to help,” Jack asked passing on Mica’s details.

The medic looked towards the door Ianto had just left through then at the piece of paper.  He typed in the details and looked at the medical notes.

After a few minutes of studying them he turned to Jack and nodded.  He would give his help and the situation wasn’t so dire that he had to go now.

That was good because he didn’t want Ianto to know that he’d sent Owen.

While he was certain the Welshman would be grateful of anything they could do to help his niece; Ianto could see Torchwood’s interference as an unforgivable breach of his privacy and another reason not to trust them.

He understood; Ianto was only trying to protect his family from the horrors and dangers of his life.

 Jack remembered the list of hotels and called the others to meet him at the SUV so that they could begin calling on them with Evans’ photo.

With one man down it was not ideal but there was no way he was going to change his mind.

Given all Ianto been though recently the call about his niece was the last thing he needed.  He hoped that Owen had something in his bag of tricks that would help.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

“We’ve confirmed it.  Martyn Evans is the sixth victim of this thing and he’s been dead two days.  That means this thing has a two day head start with its next victim,” Owen told Jack as he slouched in his chair in the conference room.

Jack felt a little guilty about that, he’d called off the enquiries at the hotels where they thought Evans was staying at when the area affected by insomnia moved again. 

They were all half hoping that it meant Evans was still infected and not that the alien had killed him and claimed another victim.

Part of Jack had wondered if they should keep searching the hotels but his priority had to be catching the alien which meant following the sleeplessness.

Of course last night’s trail had them completely baffled.

Half of Cardiff seemed to be complaining of waking up in the middle of the night and being unable to go back to sleep for a good while.

Gwen pointed out that it was as if the victim had been driving around disturbing everyone.  Tosh corrected her, the speed was too slow, more likely someone running around the streets of Cardiff.

As she realised this the technical genius immediately tried to find the victim using CCTV.  There was a glimpse of a man in a hoody but only occasionally, he seemed to be sticking to areas where he couldn’t be tracked.

This morning PC Andy Davison had called Gwen to let her know they’d found the body of Martyn Evans, in one of the hotel rooms on Ianto’s list that they hadn’t gotten to.

Gwen, Tosh and Owen went there immediately to retrieve the body.  They had brought him back to the Hub but even Jack could tell that he hadn’t died during the night.

“That energy signature was all over him and there were traces in the room where we found him,” Tosh added.

“The manager said when Evans checked in he was displaying all the symptoms of sleep deprivation, dizziness, dark circles, depression, he was one of those who went towards fatigue rather than hyperactivity and yes he was humming that bloody song from the Pirates of Penzance,” Gwen added.

“Damn,” was all Jack could think of to say.

“So the question is, now that we know Martyn Evans has been dead for two days, who was running around the city last night?” Owen asked

“Unfortunately I don’t think the area affected by insomnia the night Evans died is going to give us any clues.  I checked the CCTV for our mysterious hoody and I found him heading for the Wetlands Nature Reserve and he didn’t leave until it was nearly morning.

“I lost him from the CCTV after that so I have no idea where his home is,” Tosh said sadly.

“Damn,” Jack repeated, that meant they weren’t even able to set up a new search.

He could see the same thing written of all of their faces, the Insomnia Alien had inhabited victim number seven for two days now, that meant tonight would be his last night.

“Tosh what about place of employment?” Jack asked.

“The number of insomnia daytime cases fell dramatically on what we now know was the seventh victim’s first day.  It was the same yesterday and probably will be today.

“If I’m right that means our seventh victim works in the bay area,” the technical genius replied bringing a map up on the screen.

They didn’t look at the screen; instead the whole team had looked up.  Somewhere above their heads walked the next victim.

“Why don’t we go up there and conduct surveys into sleep patterns.  We know we can’t use residence to narrow the field perhaps the only option is to go out and ask people,” Gwen suggested.

Owen groaned and looked like he had just been volunteered to participate in his worst nightmare, especially after a couple of weeks of door to door enquiries.

Jack had to admit to not being particularly thrilled with the suggestion but Gwen was right, picking strangers at random and asking questions might be the only way to find their seventh victim before he became a corpse.

He dismissed them and got Tosh to work on the survey ASAP and he, Gwen and Owen went up onto the surface.

Jack sent the other two out to find the boundary of the alien’s influence and try to verify where the current epicentre was while he headed to the Nature Reserve.

He soon found an area where the alien’s energy signature was more concentrated, confirming Tosh’s theory that this was where their seventh victim spent his first night.

He joined the others in checking the parameter and confirmed Tosh’s theory that whoever they were looking for worked in the bay.

They returned to the Hub when the technical genius had the surveys ready.  Ianto appeared to distribute coffee and sandwiches.

They all froze half way through eating as they realised Ianto was humming feared song from The Pirates of Penzance as he made his way through them collecting rubbish.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

They all put their sandwiches and mugs down as they watched him, hoping that it was just like with Gwen’s scare, the investigation making sure he couldn’t get the tune out of his head. 

Then he paused momentarily on his way to the kitchen as he had a dizzy spell.  They would have missed it but they were all watching him like hawks.

“He fits the profile,” Owen said quietly.

Jack could see Tosh opening her mouth to object that Ianto’s grief was too long ago but he nodded his agreement.

The whole team exchanged guilty looks.  They were all remembering Ianto’s accusation that they didn't care.

Jack felt the shame deepest of all.

After sending Ianto off to go to see his family, Jack had become so caught up with finding Martyn Evans that he forgot.  He thought nothing of it when the Welshman had shown up for work the next day and hadn’t even bothered to ask how his niece was.  Okay he’d asked Owen to go to the hospital where she was staying and help, the medic knew and accepted that what he was doing was unofficial and for Ianto.

Only now did Jack realise what Owen meant when he’s said he’d sorted out that thing he asked him to do.  The Captain felt incredibly dense now but at the time he’d just assumed he was talking about something on the insomnia case.

“It can’t be Ianto.  That would mean tonight...” Gwen whispered fiercely, tears sparkling in her eyes.

She was silenced by the Welshman’s re-emergence from the kitchen.  He didn’t look at them as he silently moved through them again on his way to the archives.

All of the team stepped forward to go after him but Jack gestured for them to stay.  He was the one at fault here, he was the one hadn’t bothered to care enough.

Owen silently passed him one of the scanners before letting him dash after the retreating young man.

“Ianto,” Jack called as he reached the entrance to the Archives.

The Welshman turned and Jack could see the evidence of sleep deprivation, dark circles under his eyes, the way it took him a few seconds to focus.

“Sir?”

“How’s your niece?” Jack asked quietly so the others couldn’t here, he didn’t want to accuse the Welshman of being the seventh victim straight away.

“I believe she’s getting better, I think that what you got Owen to do helped, thank you,” Ianto replied not looking him in the eye.

Jack couldn’t tell how the Welshman felt about his interference.  The thanks sounded genuine but that didn’t mean he had forgiven the intrusion.

Then his brain replayed the first part of the reply.

_He knows.  He hasn’t gone to see his niece since that first night because he knows he will wake the hospital.  How long has he known?  Why didn’t he say something?_

_Perhaps he doesn’t want to believe it’s him.  Perhaps the alien is preventing him from saying anything._

Both answers were plausible and he could think of several others, anything not to think _‘He doesn’t think we care enough about him to want to help.’_

“Ianto when was the last time you slept?” Jack asked letting the Welshman know that he knew.

The Welshman gave him a confused look then shrugged and said.  “I don’t get much sleep anymore.”

Relief flooded through Jack, _he isn’t fully conscious that it’s him, or the alien isn’t letting him be conscious of it.  He doesn’t believe we’re that heartless towards him._

“When did you last go home?”

“I’ve been feeling very restless, didn’t want to be cooped up.  Anyway I have too much to do.  If you’ll excuse me,” the young man replied and carefully moved out of the Captain’s looming presence.

He ducked into the archives and disappeared swiftly before any of them could move.  Owen came to stand next to Jack and took the scanner from his hand.

“The alien energy levels are high, the same levels we got from PC Williamson, it’s definitely him,” the medic said quietly.

“What did he mean he doesn’t sleep much these days?” Gwen asked concerned.

“Tosh and I viewed the internal security footage of him when he started his suspension.  The only person getting less sleep than him was Jack.

“Between nightmares about Canary Wharf and caring for Lisa he was working himself to exhaustion.” Owen told her solemnly.

 “And that’s before he stopped eating properly,” Jack said looking at the others to see that Tosh and Owen had both noticed the young man’s weight loss.

Gwen looked horrified and Jack felt guilty.  This case meant that they had too readily gone back into the habit of ignoring Ianto when he had promised himself that wouldn’t happen.

“In case you hadn’t noticed he’s still the first one here and the last to leave and it sounded to me like late night runs and visits to the nature reserve aren’t unusual for him,” Tosh added quietly.

“Find him of the CCTV.  I want to be with him when he enters the hallucination stage.  I am not losing him after all the effort I went through to keep him,” Jack snarled and headed towards the archives


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ianto Jones was finding it difficult to concentrate.  There was something he was meant to do and he couldn’t remember what.

The boxes in front of him were offering no clues.  Obviously they belonged in the archives and he was in the archives but there was something else he had forgotten.

He put it down to the worry for his niece over the past few days and the row with his sister.  Part of him knew Rhiannon didn’t mean it, she was just the worry for Mica but Ianto knew she was right, he was a bad brother.

The problem was that the only thing he could really do for his sister was stay away.  Torchwood was dangerous and he didn’t want anything to threaten her or her family.

Ianto regretted telling Jack that Mica was ill but the Captain had caught the Welshman unprepared.

He was grateful though that Jack sent Owen to help, he wanted his niece well and he knew the medic would never do anything to put her at risk.

At the same time he didn’t want Owen to know about her or any of his family.  He was tempted to retcon the medic to keep them secret but that would be wrong.

Ianto just had to hope that Owen found them forgettable like everything else about him.  The Welshman knew the medic respected doctor/patient confidentiality enough not to tell the girls.

He shook his wandering mind again.  This wasn’t getting anything filed.  It was nice to do something simple after the chaos of the past few weeks.

“Ianto,” the soft female voice made him look up.

He blinked several times as he looked upon a peach skinned alien with nutmeg hair.  It was the third eye in her forehead and her sharp teeth instead of molars when she smiled at him that gave her inhumanity away the most.

She was also in his archives and Ianto was sure no one outside of Torchwood was meant to be in his archives.

“Who are you?” he asked.  It was the only thing that sprung to his tired mind.

“I’ve come to take you with me Ianto Jones,” She replied in the same soft insidious voice.

“Take me where?” he asked.

“It a place where you can rest.  You’re in such pain Ianto.  There is nothing here to heal you but I can.”

“I’m not injured just tired,” the Welshman protested defensively.

“Your heart is in pain.  You try to numb it but I can feel it screaming.  Come with me and I can give you peace,” she said holding he hand out like a temptation demon from a cheap fantasy film.

“No cannot go.  Too much to do.  Must atone,” Ianto knew he was capable of being more coherent and that he should be laughing for some reason but he couldn’t quite manage to understand why.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.  You have done your duty and been forgiven.  It’s time for you to come and rest,” she said moving closer.

Ianto's mind protested that something was wrong.  It wasn’t just the nagging feeling that this situation was familiar, it was the certainty that he was not forgiven.

“No.  Your wrong, lots still to do.  Still have to be redeemed” Ianto protested and she let out a scream of frustration.

“What can you do to be redeemed?  You’re just a Tea Boy.  You’re nothing.  You are of the least importance here.  How long have you been suffering and they haven’t noticed?

“I can give you forgiveness.  I can give you peace.  Come with me and all your pain will fade.  You can do great things to help me.  You will finally have your place to shine.

“The others they are waiting for us,” she said grabbing his hand impatiently.

Ianto felt something pulling at him.  He could feel his mind floating.  He was disorientated but he felt the hollowness inside him ease.

“Ianto don’t go!” Jack’s voice cried out.

He suddenly felt panic.  He was being ordered to stay by the only one with the right to command him.

The Welshman started to struggle but somewhere his mind registered that the hand on his arm wasn’t real but the pull was.  Flashes of medical reports that made no sense crossed his awareness but the only fact that registered was that it had something to do with the brain.

Ianto knew he didn’t have long, knew that there was no time for drugs but days ago, when he read Tosh’s report that the insomnia zone was now around the bay, after he’d spent the night in Nature Reserve thinking, it made him wonder and decide to be prepared.

He slipped the stun gun out of his pocket.  He didn’t know what setting it was on and was struggling both against the tug of the alien and to remember how to use it.

Muscle memory took over where his own thoughts failed him.  Ianto felt the jolt of energy surging through him and everything went black.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A mechanical beeping sound invaded his peace and Ianto felt his awareness moving him towards the sound.  The lights above him felt bright with his eyes shut so he turned away before opening him.

“Welcome back to the waking world,” Jack said gently pressing a kiss to Ianto’s forehead before he could fully register the Captain’s presence.

Ianto absently rubbed his hand over his aching chest and wondered where he was and why.  His brain seemed slow to realise he was in the medical bay and Jack was sitting beside him.

“It’s lucky we were looking for you, I heard you singing and managed to get to you quickly.  You had the stunner set to maximum, your heart stopped,” Jack told him with admonishing worry.

The events of the previous evening came in snatches.  It was a jumbled blur but suddenly he remembered the important question to ask.

“The alien?”

“We think it’s gone.  Whether it was the shock you administered or your heart stopping before it was ready we don’t know but there have been no reports of insomnia for the last two nights.

“The energy levels we’re getting from the archive where we found you are consistent with a massive uncontrolled discharge, over ten times what we found with the other victims.  After we revived you, you entered normal sleep so we think it’s gone,” Jack explained.

Ianto felt himself relax slightly although the idea of missing two days was disconcerting.  Something else nagged at his mind but it wasn’t quite ready to come into focus.

“Ianto I’m sorry we didn’t realise earlier that you were the next victim.  We got a little caught up in the investigation and you didn’t really get the return to work welcome that I wanted for you,” Jack said softly

“That’s alright Sir, the investigation was more important,” the Welshman told him with conviction.

“No it wasn’t.  You did a good job helping us track this alien and with all the other cases we had before...  We should have acknowledged that sooner and I should have also told you that you’re forgiven,” Jack said quietly making him look at the Captain in surprise.

“I’m not saying that you don’t still have work to do, you nearly caused the end of the world so I understand your need to atone and I’m not saying your betrayal didn’t hurt me personally either, because it did but...

“But you did it for love and that’s the one motive I can forgive,” Jack added softly.

“Thank you Sir.  I know your motive that night was to protect the world and me from a dangerous alien.  That’s the one motive I can forgive Jack,” Ianto told him needing to grab the olive branch extended between them.

“Thank you Ianto,” Jack replied kissing the Welshman’s forehead again before getting up.

“Now your sister’s been calling your mobile.  I told her that you got this insomnia virus and you’d been in isolation on the critical list.

“She told me to tell you that your niece is recovering and I think there was something else that she should tell you in person,” Jack told him.

Memories of the argument with his sister and his worry for his niece flooded back and he looked away.  He wondered if it was for the best, he couldn’t risk Rhiannon and her family by becoming close to them again.

“You’re on medical leave for the next week, Owen’s orders.  I think you should see your family,” Jack said softly and Ianto looked sharply at him.

“I know why you think you should stay away, I’m not going to tell you how right or wrong you are, not my judgement call to make.

“But I think that right now you need to see them, I think you need to patch things up, not just for yourself but for her.  If you don’t I think you’ll regret it, not just because you won’t be able to take it back so easily later but because right now it’s hurting your sister,” the Captain added before Ianto could speak.

Then Welshman nodded accepting the truth of what the other man was saying.  Ianto could never be close to her again, but he did love her and her children and didn’t want anything to hurt them, especially him.

Jack left then allowing Ianto time to get ready by himself.  He passed Owen on his way to give the Welshman a final physical before confirming that he was on leave.

He sighed as he returned to his office.  He had been looking forward to the Welshman’s return to Torchwood and now he was going to be staying away again.

Once more Jack felt like he’s failed Ianto and was being punished for it with no coffee and loneliness. 

He knew the Welshman didn’t want to stay away, but as Owen pointed out they didn’t know the effects this alien would have on him, and two days of sleep wasn’t normal.

As he watched Ianto cross the Hub, Jack hoped the Welshman would take his advice.  Part of him want to tell him not to let things drift like he told Gwen, but he couldn’t.

Unlike Gwen, Ianto knew the horrors of the universe, Jack understood that the Welshman believed he was protecting his family by sacrificing his need to be with them.

Jack understood because he’d done the same thing himself once or twice. 

 

A few days later Jack climbed out of his bunk after an unexpected nightmare about Lahore.  His eye was drawn to the red spot on his desk and felt fear in his stomach as his nightmare seemed to have left something real behind.

He turned as he heard a noise, expecting the worse.

A mixture of relief and pleasure flooded thought him as he saw at Ianto holding some print outs.  He seemed slightly startled as he looked up at the dishevelled Captain.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Jack said mildly.

The Welshman still had several days of medical leave to go but that didn’t stop Jack being glad to see him.  The Hub felt less lonely now the young man was in it.

“Neither should you,” Ianto replied defensively to cover up his nervousness at disobeying doctor’s orders.

Ianto moved swiftly away and Jack followed him as he went to a work station.  The immortal could see tension in his shoulders as he still didn’t quiet feel like he belonged there.

Instinctively Jack placed a hand upon Ianto’s shoulder.  He wanted to reassure the Welshman that he belonged and needed make sure for himself that he was real and not another dream.

Ianto looked from the hand to Jack’s face in surprise and though such a gesture was the last thing he expected.  He swiftly turned back as the immortal could almost see the jumble of thoughts running through his brain.

Jack felt pleased that Ianto hadn’t shaken him off.  He took a deep breath and felt the tension inside him ease a little.

“Whatcha got?” he asked not wanting the Welshman to dwell and change his mind about the touch.

“Funny sort of weather patterns,” Ianto replied, uncertain if that was important or not but said it for the sake of saying something.

The Welshman looked back at him, into his eyes.

Jack could see the questions there ‘ _Am I really forgiven, do you really want me back_ ’.  The immortal hoped Ianto could see the answer was ‘ _yes, please forgive me too_ ’.

There was a slight nod as the Welshman turned back to the screen.  They relaxed, relieved that forgiveness had been granted and accepted by both of them.

They knew a lot of the pain still remained but now there was a little more peace in both men’s hearts.

 

Fin

 


End file.
